The present invention relates to a collet stop as well as to a stop disk and a stop bolt for a collet stop.
In a known collet stop, by driving a tightening screw into a chuck body, three balls disposed regularly over the periphery of the chuck body, supported in corresponding openings, are pressed radially outward by the tightening screw and brace the chuck body in the annular area of the collet. Thereby, however, this part of the collet is crushed, whereby the collet can no longer be inserted in the adapter sleeve. Previously known from EP-A-0 356 575 is a chuck for a turning lathe in which an insert is screwed into an insert nut, which may lead to deformation of the clamp. Conical surfaces at the end of the collet and on the insert cause a deformation of the clamp. Radially outward projecting noses disposed on the insert nut are so formed that, as a rule, only one nose will rest against the end of a slot of the collet since the slots are worked inaccurately. Furthermore, on account of the quick change of the direction of rotation from left to right in turning lathes in the subject of the above-mentioned publication, the insert may loosen.